


Kafejka Camelot

by Nexuzu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, M/M, Slow Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexuzu/pseuds/Nexuzu
Summary: Arthur jest początkującym baristą, którego bardziej doświadczony kolega z pracy, Merlin, wprowadza w tajniki zawodu.





	Kafejka Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Postacie Arthura i Merlina nie należą do mnie.

* * *

 

– Uszy do góry! Niedługo wszystko świetnie ogarniesz – poinformował wesoło Artura jego nowy kolega z pracy, Merlin.

Arthur z trudem powstrzymał cisnącą mu się na usta uwagę, że uszy do góry to może podnieść jedynie Merlin, ponieważ ma ku temu warunki.

– I nie rób takiej skwaszonej miny, bo odstraszysz nam klientów – dodał rezolutnie brunet. W jego oczach życzliwość mieszała się z pewną figlarnością. Arthur podejrzewał, że w duchu chłopak miał z niego niezły ubaw.

– Dobra – burknął. – Oddaję się w twoje ręce.

Nieoczekiwanie Merlin zaczerwienił się.

_Co ja takiego powiedziałem?_ – zdziwił się w myślach blondyn.

Drugi barista odchrząknął.

– W porządku. Masz już za sobą podstawowy trening, jak parzyć kawę. Teraz będę cię stopniowo wprowadzał w całą resztą, czyli w sprawy związane z obsługą kasy, przechowywaniem towaru, utrzymywaniem ładu i porządku, nastawieniem do klientów.

Arthur stłumił ziewnięcie. To lato zapowiadało się na kompletną porażkę. Dwuzmianowa praca, do tego również w weekendy. A zamiast tego, mógłby się teraz wylegiwać na plaży w Brighton albo wyskoczyć do Paryża.

– Słuchasz mnie? – Brunet zauważył w końcu rozkojarzoną minę swojego kolegi.

– Chłonę każde słowo – odparł z ledwo ukrywanym sarkazmem blondyn.

Merlin przewrócił oczami.

– No to do roboty, zaraz otwieramy.

Arthur niechętnie poprawił fartuch, w którym, nie miał wątpliwości, wyglądał plebejsko. Natomiast Merlin w swoim najwyraźniej czuł się bardzo swojsko.

Niebiosa okazały się przychylne nowemu bariście, ponieważ ranek mijał spokojnie, a nieliczni klienci, nie tylko byli uprzejmi i cierpliwi, jak również ich zamówienia nie nastręczały mu większych trudności.

Około południa sytuacja zaczęła się nieco zmieniać. Pierwszym zwiastunem, że nie będzie tak różowo, było pojawienie się podstarzałej rudowłosej paniusi. Arthur uznał w duchu, że określenie starsza pani po prostu do niej nie pasowało.

Wkroczyła do kafejki, kręcąc biodrami, ubrana w kwiecistą dopasowaną sukienkę, a w ręku dzierżyła trzy smycze. Trzy. A na każdej z nich był kot. Łącznie trzy koty. Każdy rudy.

Blondyn zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie ma omamów, ale niestety wyglądało to na realne zjawisko.

– Witam, jestem Brigitta! – oświadczyła, patrząc mu głęboko w oczy, na co on nerwowo przełknął ślinę. – Poproszę kawę latte. Dużą.

– Jest zakaz wprowadzania zwierząt oprócz psów przewodników – wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

– Och! – Wydęła zmysłowo, w swoim mniemaniu, usta, czym dodatkowo go przeraziła. – W taki razie usiądę z moimi słodziakami przy stoliku na zewnątrz. Czy tak będzie w porządku?

– Tak, proszę pani – włączył się z uszanowaniem do rozmowy Merlin, ale Arthur nie miał wątpliwości, że w środku chłopak dusił się ze śmiechu.

– Doskonale. – Rzuciła blondynowi powłóczyste spojrzenie. – Młodzieńcze, czekam na zewnątrz. – Uiściła rachunek i wyszła wraz ze swoją menażerią.

– Wpadłeś jej w oko – zauważył z przewrotnym uśmiechem Merlin.

– Niech mnie ktoś zabije. – Arthur westchnął cierpiętniczo.

Brunet zachichotał. Generalnie blondyn nie przepadał za męskim chichotem, ale musiał przyznać, że Merlinowi nie odejmował on uroku. Uroku? Zmarszczył brwi. Zanim jednak miał szansę zgłębić tę myśl, kawa była gotowa i musiał ją zanieść tej upiornej babie.

Z wymuszonym uśmiechem postawił kawę na stoliku, a w „nagrodę” otrzymał klepnięcie w pośladek.

– Co pani wyprawia? – krzyknął, cały czerwony na twarzy.

– Cóż, miałam taką fantazję – odrzekła niefrasobliwie kobieta.

Arthur doszedł do wniosku, że ma do wyboru dwa wyjścia. Albo ukatrupić koszmarną klientkę, albo z godnością się oddalić. Ponieważ nie chciał spędzić życia w celi, wybrał opcję numer dwa.

Kiedy wrócił do środka, Merlin miał podejrzanie obojętną minę. Zbyt obojętną. Przyjrzał mu się uważniej. Kąciki ust bruneta lekko drżały, jakby całą swoją siłę woli wkładał w to, aby nie wybuchnąć śmiechem.

– Ulżyj sobie – poradził mu cierpko blondyn. – Inaczej eksplodujesz, a ja potem będę musiał sprzątać twoje krwawe szczątki.

– Przepraszam! – Merlin omal się nie popłakał ze śmiechu. – To było przezabawne. Ta kobieta mogłaby straszyć za pieniądze.

– Z tym się zgodzę – przyznał Arthur z błyskiem humoru w oczach. Kiedy trochę ochłonął, ta cała sytuacja i jemu wydała się komiczna.

Następny klient, starszy jegomość z kozią bródką, wprawdzie bardzo miły w obejściu, miał niebotyczne wymagania względem swojej kawy. Zażądał dodatkowych smaków, aby całość mogła tworzyć jedną niepowtarzalną całość. Zaczął szczegółowo wyłuszczać blondynowi czego oczekuje, a to w opinii Arthura równało się z koniecznością stworzenia dzieła sztuki.

W postaci przeklętej kawy!

Jego ręka niemal powędrowała w okolice czoła, aby w geście rezygnacji przybić sobie facepalma. Wtedy właśnie poczuł na plecach delikatny dotyk ręki Merlina.

Kojący, uspokajający.

I ten dotyk, zaskakująco, wlał w niego nowe siły. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu nie tylko sprostał karkołomnemu zadaniu, ale również klient pochwalił go, że jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie pił tak doskonale przyrządzonej kawy.

– Zapowiadasz się na dobrego baristę – szepnął mu do ucha Merlin.

– Szczęście początkującego – odszepnął, rumieniąc się przy tym.

Po jakie licho zarumienił się jak dziewczyna?

W chwilę potem pojawiła się gburowata para w okolicach trzydziestki. Dość tęga kobieta o długich, jasnobrązowych włosach, do której jej towarzysz zwracał się Elisabetto. A on sam miał śniadą skórę, bojowe spojrzenie i pokaźny brzuch.

– Misiaczku Mohi, chcę cappuccino – odezwała się kobieta przesłodzonym głosem małej dziewczynki.

– Dwie kawy – rzucił lekceważąco „misiaczek” do Arthura. – Espresso i duże cappuccino. Tylko migiem! – Postukał znacząco palcem z wielgachnym sygnetem o blat baru. Miał przy tym taką minę, jakby oczekiwał, że blondyn ucałuje pierścień.

Arthur ostentacyjnie odwrócił się do nich tyłem i bez pośpiechu zaczął szykować zamówienie.

– Ej, ty, głuchy jesteś? Mówiłem, żebyś się streszczał! Co do… – Przerwał, bo blondyn gwałtownie się odwrócił i wbił w niego tak dosadne spojrzenie, że parka odruchowo cofnęła się o krok.

– Państwa zamówienie jest w trakcie realizacji – oznajmił profesjonalnym głosem z nutą satysfakcji.

„Misiaczek” odchrząknął, zbity z tropu.

– No właśnie. To miałem na myśli – wymamrotał pod nosem.

Kiedy wyszli, Merlin popatrzył na niego z podziwem.

– No, no, to dopiero było władcze spojrzenie.

– Długo ćwiczyłem przed lustrem – zażartował Arthur, aby pokryć zmieszanie. Zastanawiające było to, że w ogóle się zmieszał. Powinien być dumny z pochwały bruneta, ale najwyraźniej jego nowy kolega miał na niego osobliwy wpływ.

– Jeszcze pół godziny i nasza zmiana się kończy. – Merlin przeciągnął się jak kot.

– Dzięki wam, siły wyższe! – Arthur wzniósł oczy ku niebu.

– Nie siły wyższe – parsknął rozbawiony Merlin – tylko przepisy pracy.

– Wszystko jedno – podsumował beztrosko blondyn. – Ważne, że za pół godziny wyrwę się na wolność.

– Masz coś dzisiaj w planach?

– W zasadzie to nic.

– W takim razie może wyskoczymy wieczorem na piwo? – spytał nieśmiało brunet. – Opowiedziałbym ci więcej o pracy.

– Co to, to nie! – zaprotestował zdecydowanie Arthur.

– Aha. – Merlin wyglądał na przybitego. – W porządku. Nie chciałem się narzucać.

– Co takiego? Nie, źle mnie zrozumiałeś. Chętnie wyskoczę z tobą na piwo, tylko ani słowa o pracy. Błagam. Jak na jeden dzień, to mi wystarczy.

– Och! – Brunet zauważalnie odetchnął z ulgą. – Super. Niedaleko stąd jest fajny pub. Polecam.

Arthur mieszkał w centrum Londynu, a pracował aktualnie w czwartej strefie. Trochę daleko tak jeździć w tę i we w tę kilka razy dziennie, ale z drugiej strony Merlin go zaciekawił. Niespodziewanie dla samego siebie zapragnął go lepiej poznać.

– Jasne – zgodził się. Odczuł przyjemność, kiedy brunet wyraźnie się ucieszył.

***

– Pub _Pod Niesfornym Jelonkiem?_ – Arthur z rozbawieniem uniósł brew.

– Nie czepiaj się – zganił go dobrodusznie Merlin.

Weszli do środka niedużego przytulnego pubu. Wnętrze nie było nadmiernie zatłoczone, więc bez problemu zajęli zaciszne miejsce przy ścianie.

– Pierwsza kolejka na mnie! – rzucił pośpiesznie brunet i nie czekając na odpowiedź, ruszył w stronę baru.

Arthur westchnął, domyślając się, o co może chodzić. Tymczasem rozejrzał się wokoło. Podczas gdy w jego nowym miejscu pracy wystój wnętrza nawiązywał nieco duchem do czasów rycerskich, zgodnie z nazwą, właściciel obecnego tu przybytku najwyraźniej był fanem piłki nożnej. Na ścianach wisiały bowiem liczne obrazki związane z tą dziedziną sportu. W Camelocie natomiast tematem obrazków były zamki, rycerze na koniach i damy w długich sukniach.

– Już jestem. – Merlin podsunął blondynowi pod nos ogromny kufel piwa. Sobie zamówił taki sam.

– Starczy na kilka kolejek – zauważył Arthur. – Powinienem zapłacić za siebie.

– Nie ma o czym mówić. Dopiero rozpocząłeś pracę, a z pewnością masz też inne wydatki.

_Masz nikomu nie mówić, że jesteś synem właściciela._ – Arthur przypomniał sobie grzmiący głos ojca. _Chcę, abyś poznał pracę od podszewki w jednej z naszych kawiarni, zanim przejdziesz na wyższy pułap._

– Powinieneś o czymś wiedzieć – powiedział, decydując się wyłożyć karty na stół.

– Tak?

– Nie jestem do końca tym, za kogo się podaję.

– Jesteś zbiegłym mordercą? Planujesz operację zmiany płci? A może kręci cię noszenie damskiej bielizny? To ostatnie mi nie przeszkadza. – Merlin uśmiechnął się szelmowsko.

– W pewnym sensie gorzej niż wszystkie twoje domysły. Jestem synem właściciela sieci kafejek Camelot.

Brunet zamarł, jego oczy zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, a uśmiech przygasł.

– No właśnie. – Arthur uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Jest gorzej, prawda?

– W pewnym sensie.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu.

– Czuję się jak ostatni głupiec – wymamrotał w końcu Merlin.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo łudziłem się, że mam szansę.

– A teraz już tak nie uważasz? – zapytał ostrożnie blondyn.

– Znam swoje miejsce! A poza tym, czy ty w ogóle lubisz facetów? Nie powinienem tego zakładać z góry! I fakt, że nie powiedziałeś mi kim jesteś. Żarty sobie ze mnie robiłeś? – paplał nerwowo brunet. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić; ze zdenerwowania często dostawał słowotoku.

Arthur cierpliwie odczekał, aż Merlin zrobi przerwę na oddech.

– W odpowiedzi na twoje… komentarze, po pierwsze – za nisko się cenisz. Po drugie – nie lubię facetów, ale lubię ciebie. Nawet bardzo. Nie wspomniałem wcześniej kim jestem, ponieważ mój ojciec wymógł na mnie zachowanie dyskrecji w tej sprawie. Chciał, abym był traktowany na równi z innymi. Z tego wynika automatycznie odpowiedź na twoje ostatnie pytanie – nie, nie pogrywałem sobie z tobą.

– Lubisz mnie! – Merlin wybrał z tego wszystkiego to, co go najbardziej interesowało.

– A ty mnie!

– Co teraz będzie?

– Ty mi powiedz – prychnął blondyn. – Jak rozumiem, masz jakie takie doświadczenie w relacjach męsko-męskich?

– Jakie takie – zgodził się Merlin. – Niewielkie. Proponuję zacząć od małych kroków.

– To brzmi rozsądnie – ocenił Arthur, zachodząc jednocześnie w głowę, jakim cudem rozmowa potoczyła się w tym kierunku. W kierunku potencjalnego romansu.

Z mężczyzną!

Ale podobała mu się ta odmiana od randek z dziewczynami, które zainteresowane były głównie zawartością jego portfela. A Merlin wydawał się go lubić dla niego samego.

Kiedy opuścili pub, brunet wziął go z wahaniem za rękę. Arthur odruchowo odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni z naturalnością, jakiej się po sobie nie spodziewał.

Powoli dotarli do stacji metra. Merlin mieszkał niedaleko kafejki, w której pracowali. Natomiast blondyna czekała dość długa droga powrotna do domu. W tej chwili jednak nie miało to dla niego większego znaczenia.

– Czy małe kroki obejmują buziak na pożegnanie? – spytał półżartem.

Oczy Merlina rozbłysły.

– Powiedziałbym, że to warunek konieczny.

Arthur dosłownie oczekiwał tylko całusa w policzek, ale spotkała go przyjemna niespodzianka. Merlin lekko pochylił głowę, a jego usta wylądowały miękko na wargach blondyna. I dopiero w tym momencie Arthur uświadomił sobie, że to nie była dla niego tylko chwilowa ciekawość, nagła fascynacja, która szybko mogła okazać się iluzją. Ten pocałunek, pełen żaru i namiętności, niósł ze sobą obietnicę czegoś większego i jak najbardziej prawdziwego.

– To było jak magia, chociaż ja nie wierzę w magię – oznajmił zdyszanym głosem w chwilę potem.

Merlin roześmiał się.

– Więc lepiej uwierz. Magia istnieje. Do zobaczenia jutro w pracy! – Pomachał mu ręką na pożegnanie.

Kiedy Arthur siedział już w wagonie metra, pomyślał, że to lato z Merlinem zapowiadało się rewelacyjnie. A może nie tylko lato.

Kto wie, co pisało im przeznaczenie.

 

KONIEC


End file.
